The Chimera Project
by Icha Icha DRagon Wolf
Summary: A project. An experiment. either way it is never justified. but so many times this line has been crossed, so why not cross it again?
1. The Idea

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own naruto!**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**OKAY, I JUST WANNA WARN YOU ALL THAT THIS STORY WILL PROBABLY HAVE A LEMON IN IT! BUT I AM STILL DEBATING. THE MAIN PAIRING IS NEJIxTENTEN, BUT I WILL HAVE A FEW SIDE PAIRINGS AS WELL FROM MY REVIEWERS. THERE IS NO YAOI IN THIS STORY! THANK YOU ALL, AND LET'S GET THIS STARTED!! (Lemons in later chapters)**

--------------------------Chapter one: the doctor-----------------------------------------------------

"Ah, yes I'll need zis, oh, I can't forget zis too…..ah zo many zings, zo many zings!"

A man in a blood stained lab coat was organizing his chemicals. A bag near him moved every now and then as he continued his muffled talking.

"Ahmmm… vat is zis? …. Fascinating…a chi-mera. Human DNA wiz ze animal DNA… Truly, Orochimaru-sama, your vork is amazing!"

He flipped through more pages hungrily, until there was silence. He began to shake.

"Oh, dear Kami-sama, I vill go to Hell for zis! But, oh but….I must do it for ze sake oof Science! ...Ze tests vill be harsh…. I should only choose strong patients hehehehe. Hm… but who to choose? Zomany strong ninja…. Ah zo much difficulty…"

He scracthed his head thoughtfully as a light wind flew threw the red-glowing lab. A paper fell on the ground softly, barely heard above the clattering of moving vials. The doctor stopped and turned around to pick it up. He stopped again, midstep toward it. The man was old and balding; his face was long and wrinkly. He was hunched over, his spectacles tight against his long nose. His face curled up into a sadistic grin as he reached out an old trembling hand to pick up the paper.

"Zis…. Zis vill vork vonderfully… heh heh heh, ha ha ha HA HA HA HA!!"

The lab echoed the hollow laugh of the doctor. The paper fell to reveal the three words that would be those peoples fate: The Rookie Nine.

---------------------end--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yeah, I know. It's a short chapter, but its Christmas vacation so im gonna be workin on this more often… well hope you like the first chapter!!**


	2. The Capture

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**IM BACK AGAIN!! WELL, I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS KINDA SHORT, BUT DON'T WORRY! –GOOD GUY POSE- I WILL VOW T MAKE IT LONGER!! (but im not gonna do that vow now! XD)**

**-----------Chapter two: The 'Mission'------------------------------------------------------------**

"I, I have to keep going! 'pant pant' Erraaah! Finally! Jeez, I'm outa shape!"

A young teenager picked himself up from the ground and looked about. He wore a black-arm-ripped hoody with gray fishnet. He had baggy dark red pants that went over his shoes. A fore-head protector glinted in the sunlight.

"Aw, man. Tsunade-sama said that they'd be here! She said that their mission was really important!"

"What's important?" The boy practically leaped ten feet in the air as Tenten dropped down next to him silently. A young man with white eyes and long hair followed suit.

Neji spoke, "What is our mission?"

"Oh! Right! Jeez you guys scared the crap outa me…'pulls out scroll' Let's see…I'm not s'posed to open the scroll….so I guess you'll have to find out on your own! Oh, and I think your teammate, Lee was it? is also on the mission! Well! Later!"

The boy hurriedly walked off to the village.

"Should we open it now?" Tenten handled the scroll carefully.

"I'll check for anything suspicious." Veins appeared around Neji's eyes, then quickly disappeared.

"It seems, Tenten, that we should go now," Tenten opened her mouth, "the mission is to scour an old abandoned mineshaft. They say that they have noted some suspicious activity there."

"We better get Lee then." She sighed and leaped away; Neji had already gone. And it just so happens that the other rookies got the same letter as well…

----meanwhile-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi! What are you guys do'in here!?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at team eight and ten. Shikamaru's jounin jacket sagged.

'sigh' "Naruto, calm down. I have been chosen yet again to lead you guys in this mission. 'he looked around' That's weird.."

Naruto looked at him strangely, "What's weird?"

"Nothing" Shikamaru motioned them into the cave. He thought to himself: 'this is weird…Neji should have been here with his team by now… they're hardly ever late.' A coldness swept threw his body like an icy wind. 'W-what was that!? Crap, I'm getting a bad feeling about this…'

As they silently and stealthily wandered threw the cave, they heard rattling noises.

"OW DAMNIT!!" Sakura clamped her hand over Naruto's mouth as she felt forward with her other hand. The cold swept threw her as she touched something. She tapped on it gently; a small metallic sound reverberated back. She whispered:

"Guys, I think that there's a door over here! Come check it out."

Shikamaru cautiously slid a hand over the smooth surface. He moved his hand around something of his interest and a creaking sound was heard. The door slowly opened part way to reveal….

--------------------------------Lee…..---------------------------------------------------------------

"…Lee… What possessed you to climb the Hokage's office?"

Tenten and Neji were standing around a bunch of Anbu. Neji was busy signing a release form. Lee looked back at Tenten, and with a smile, he shrugged happily.

"Yosh! I wanted to help my stealth! Gai-sensei says that I must work in every aspect of a ninja! So I was going to climb the Hokage's office, run twenty laps around the village, practice weapon throwing, and a bunch of other training! But it seems I failed…"

Tenten sighed. She patted him on the shoulder as Neji walked back. He wagged the scroll in Lee and Tenten's face.

"Don't forget, we have a mission to do. 'glances at his watch' and judging by the time we are late… we are very late…"

The Anbu poofed away as the team flew silently away towards their destination. When they finally got there, everything was deathly silent.

Tenten shivered, 'I don't like the feeling of this place… my instincts are telling me to run away… but.. What if my friends are in trouble? And this is a mission.. I must not appear weak! I must be strong!'

They quickly entered the ominous cave.

----------------Back to the rookies! (Sasuke is back!)--------------------------------------------

The door opened to reveal an empty room. Shino glanced at Hinata; Hinata activated her Byakugan.

She shyly cleared her throat, "The room is empty. There is nothing here."

Cautiously, but assuredly, they walked in single file. Every nerve from the tip of their scalp to the ends of their toes was on alert. Shikamaru stopped suddenly causing Ino to bump into him.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing?!" Ino stamped her foot angrily.

Shikamaru began to sweat, "Hinata, are you sure you didn't see anything? Not even a crumb or piece of paper?"

She checked again, "No Shikamaru, why?"

CRUNCH. CREAK. BASH. The door closed behind them. WHISH. Thick cables lashed out and grabbed the young adults. They struggled, but the cables were to strong.

Kiba yelled, "Hinata! I thought you said there wasn't anything here!"

Hinata yelled back, "I didn't see anything! I swear!" she tried to valiantly to gentle fist the cable, but again it was to no avail.

Shikamaru stopped struggling, the cables loosened a bit. An idea popped into his head.

"Everyone, stop moving!" They began to slowly stop moving as the cables loosened themselves. They fled back underground. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap tap.

An old man emerged from the darkness; his wrinkly face and sickly green eyes lit up in delight, only to change back into a frown. He muttered something angrily and walked toward the wall. The rookies watched with apprehension written all over their bodies. The man hit the wall a few times and a keyboard came out. He pressed a few buttons and some quiet whirring started up. He looked at the young Anbu with irritation.

"Zo you are all ze amazink young Anbu ninja's? Not zo amazing to meh. You get caught zo easly. Vhen I vas a ninja, I carried myself proudly, and I never lost a match."

He continued pressing the buttons on the board until a kunai was flung. The man jumped back quickly as sparks flew. Chouji was about to grab him by the neck but was stopped by the cables. Sasuke prepared his stance for attacking the man but was again tied down. But this time there was something different. The cables began to squeeze around them, like a python preparing its next meal. All Shikamaru saw was the doctor shaking his head as he blacked out.

---------------------Team Nine------------------------------------------------------------------------

They quietly entered the cave as a metallic sound was heard. They stopped suddenly and dived out of the way of three cables. They seemed almost snake-like as they bobbed from side to side. Tenten unleashed an array of weapons. Bad idea. The weapons hit the cables and went threw past the protective material. Electricity shot threw the weapons and aimed itself straight at her. She tried to move, but she was only able to see that she was stuck, her foot had smaller cable wrapped around it tightly. Neji and lee tried to help her, but the cables rounded themselves and began to squeeze them. The last thing Neji saw before passing out was Tenten clutching her teeth together in agony as she fell to the floor. Then he saw nothing more.

--------------------end---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well, that was fun! I hope you all still like it!! I've had this idea for awhile. And I couldn't get it outa my head… and yes, I did plan it to have lemons, so I think I will. Im sorry to say, but this is basically the introduction. All the stuff that all those perves out there want to read is gonna be a bit later!! And im NOT insultin anybody!! (hey, if I was insulting perverts, I'd be insulting myself! XD) Happy Kwanzaa!!! Merry Channukah!! Happy Christmas!! And to all a Happy Holidays!!**

**-Icha Icha DRagon Wolf**


	3. Intrigue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell then, it is nice to see you all again! I apologize if the first chapter was not to your taste. You see, I only made it as an introduction to my story, thus, it was short. Cough cough cough. NO MEAN REVIEWS!!!! I WANT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND HAPPY REVIEWS!!! Or depressing reviews, whatever floats your boat. NO FLAMES!!! OR I VILL AVE ZE CRIMSON ALCHEMIST EXPLODE YOU!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist**

-------------------------Chapter three: Intrigue-------------------------------------------------

REEEEEER. WHOOSH. PFFFFFFFFFF. SHIO. BLUB. BLUB.BLUB.

'huh?...Where …Where am I? what….is all of this? I I have to get out of here! But I….I can't open my eyes… I can't move….'

"Errrrraaaaaaa" Her hand twitched; her eyes were open and clouded. They began to slowly focus and moved about in synchronization. She had a

mouth piece giving her oxygen; they were many cables attached to her. She tried to see out of the eerie red glowing tube-like casing she was

trapped in, but to no gain. Then everything seemed to dull as her eyes became sharper. She looked at a strange mechanical box that was

beginning to glow brightly. It shone for a few seconds, then waves of energy began to emit from it; it traveled threw a tube. She followed the

waves and saw that the tube was attached to her case. She tried to move again, but to no avail. The wave washed threw the water. A searing pain

ripped threw her entire body, her leg twitched. Another wave came, it was worst than the first, a dull burning sensation was felt, and then it began

to slowly increase. When it finally stopped, her eyesight was becoming unfocused again.

'No, I, I must stay awake. Wait.. I can move my upper body now.' She slowly moved her arms and accidentally tapped against the glass. She

winced. She was know able to see outside the container, and saw the doctor look at her curiously. He smiled maliciously as he wandered toward

her. She glared at him, although, what surprised her most was that instead of speaking normally, she growled. The old man had a cane now; blood

dripped from an open wound. He sighed.

"This recent adventure that I'm making you and your friends go through….it's interesting is it not?" He glanced at her cautiously, "It seems that

your friends matured earlier than I expected… heheh. The boy with white eyes…. He demanded I tell him where you were.. but I couldn't do

that, now could I? you… you are the only one to come out of this process with rational thinking capacity… and hopefully you're not

bloodthirsty..heh. it's not like you can get me from in there," he walked over to the metal box and turned it off, "I think you're done with this eh? I

better let you go back to your friends..," She looked at him curiously. This was certainly not the old man that had kidnapped them. He caught her

befuddled expression, "Ah. I bet you are wondering why I am like this? Well… that is a story on my tom foolery. It happened long ago… I was

working for Orochimaru-sama, "Tenten hissed at the mention of that name, "He wanted me to create special animal ninja, but then he decided on

something else. He decided to have me create chimera. That's when the accident happened," The man sat down tiredly, gently touching his

wound, "I was working with one of Orochimaru-sama's summonings…when I accidentally combined our DNA. The snake became a separate

part of me... Kind of like the Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde story. Sometimes he would forcefully take over. But no matter what he did he

couldn't access my knowledge of the chimera that he was. I was able to keep it a secret from him...Until now," The man sighed and gently lifted

himself up with a grunt. Alarms began to go off, the man walked over to the computer screen and looked at the video footage of security. It

showed the rookies wandering through the maze of metal. In other cameras it showed other people trying to get out, "Oh no…they mustn't go

that way. That way will lead them to the forbidden forest…well. I can't stop them now, now can I, Tenten? I guess this is a good-bye then, "He

turned around, in a somewhat embarrassed way, "Well, while I'm still alive I better get you some clothes! Er..well.. actually it's armory.. Same

difference!" he quickly pressed a few buttons and the container began to drain. Tenten could now move her arms and legs and happily plopped

down on the bottom. The container began to lift and Tenten crawled under it. she looked around.

"Ah, ehem. Here is your armory…by the way... Cool tail!!"

She looked behind her when she fully realized that she had a tail…and that she was naked!! Her gold flecked brown tail wrapped around her

protectively. The doctor tossed her the armory. She put it over her head like a poncho and clicked the sides together. She put on the armor

covered loincloth that was attached from front to back. She strapped the 'skirt' to the upper armor. (A/N the skirt is the loincloth.) she looked

behind her and smiled.

"Eh, not bad." Her tail wagged.

"Oh, by the way.. since I'm going to die by the hands of your friend here, my name is Dracis. Foroik Dracis." A slash was heard and there was

silence.

Long, brown hair attached to a pale face with white eyes appeared.

"Tenten? TENTEN!!" he quickly ran over to her and held her in his arms. He cuddled her closer and put his face in her hair. She smelled like pine

trees. She on the other hand was very confused. She gently pushed herself away from him, but he just held her closer. He brought her closer to

the curve of his body and pressed against her gently. She reacted by nipping him on the arm; rebuking him for doing such untoward things. Then,

in a rather playful pose leaped away. Neji grinned and followed suit as they began to leave the building. But this happy little reunion won't last

long.

--------------End-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Weell, golly gee. That was fun! And an almost lemon ….this will be my FIRST fic writing a lemon. So when it comes up, PLEASE!!! PUHLEEEEEEEEEASE don't yell at me if it's bad!! I don't deal well with criticism…. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! SEE YA FOR NOW!! **


	4. The Escape and The Ally

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. But I wish I did. **

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE 3 OR MORE MONTHS!! (OR LESS THAN THAT, I'M NOT SURE!!) I've been a bit depressed lately….so..yeah. I think sometimes I have too much time to think. Oh well….anyway, BACK TO THE STORY!!!**

---------------------------Chapter 4: The Escape------------------------------------------------

They cautiously walked down the hallway; a few dead bodies were littered here and there. As they continued there travels through this labyrinth, there were others walking around clueless and mindless. Some attacked the duo, but were immediately incapacitated. Tenten lifted her head up; they seemed to have been walking for hours.

"Eh, Neji, maybe we should go back. We might find a way out."

Her words went unheeded as the Hyuuga stared straight ahead, his gaze unfaltering as he continued walking. He turned his head momentarily in Tenten's direction; his Byakugan activated. He turned his head away and took another left, a kunai whizzed by.

"OY!!! WHO'S THERE?!?!?!"

A barely clad ninja leapt out. He wore no shirt and only had a long worn loincloth to cover himself and his tan tail swished back and forth. His blue eyes struck defiantly at the pair as his fangs glistened threateningly. His voice had a booming effect which made it seem as though it traveled throughout the entire compound. He went immediately into a defensive stance.

"We are not here to fight. We only wish to leave this place and find our comrades. Get out of our way and no harm will come to you." Neji crossed his arms together daring the other to attack. The blue-eyed, silver haired ninja relaxed and stared at the two.

"? You guys don't know how to get out? Just follow me then!!" The ninja happily began to walk down the corridors relaxed. Neji cautiously followed after him, while Tenten kept behind watching for any enemies or traps. She walked quickly toward Neji and whispered in his ear.

"Shouldn't we find our friends first? I don't know if we can trust him" Neji tipped his head to the side.

"Right now I think it is best if we escaped without injury. We can worry about the others once we get out of this muddled mess." He walked on as Tenten backed off. The ninja walked up to a bent door and pushed it down; it revealed a clean and brightly lit hallway. As they continued walking on in silence the mystery ninja seemed to take a mild interest in the female we know as Tenten. The action went unnoticed by said female ninja but the Hyuuga wasn't as oblivious. He unconsciously moved closer towards Tenten in a subtle possessive manner. Tenten sighed heavily as they persisted on. The next thing that they knew was that they were atop a very large cliff out in the open. There seemed to be an unnoticed valley protected by the cliffs surrounding it. (A/N it's basically like a circle of cliffs around an extremely vast amount of land. The cliffs are high enough to look like mountains.) Tenten coughed a bit at the lack of oxygen at such a high altitude. Neji seemed to struggle with it as well, but hid it. The ninja on the other hand shrugged it off as he walked toward the edge and walked down. Subconsciously putting chakra to their feet, they walked down the cliff. The ninja spoke up.

"Heh, sorry about the scare I gave you guys, I was just mak'in sure that the guards weren't try'in to kidnap anybody back. Oh, I'm Serek, and who may who two wanderers be?" Serek stared at them expectantly waiting for their names as his silver tail wagged politely. Tenten was about to speak up when Neji intervened.

"I am Hyuuga Neji, and this is my teammate Tenten. We are looking for our comrades; by any chance have you seen them?" Tenten twitched irritated. Serek looked at them confusedly. 'There's more of them?'

"No, I haven't seen any new faces in the Forest. Although my tribe might've seen them, let's go check it out!" Without any hesitation he leapt off from the cliff and proceeded to slide down. Tenten and Neji copied his action, but with a bit more restraint. About 50 feet before they reached the bottom, Serek leapt off again and landed safely in a large oak tree. Neji grabbed Tenten and jumped off to land in the same tree.

"Neji, I could have done that by myself…." Neji once again ignored her as the grip on her waist tightened. They leapt after Serek passing oddly shaped trees as well as many animal footprints. Neji thought, 'how could there be animal footprints of wolves and bears, if there is no real possible way to get here? Birds are under suspicion too….i should look into this later.'

"Oof" While in his musings he failed to notice that Serek had stopped suddenly; he was tensed and agitated. Neji of course added to Serek's irritation by running into him.

"What's wro-" "Shh!" Serek put his finger on Tenten's lips as he continued watching the seemingly empty clearing. A large, no, abnormally large midnight colored bear stepped into the clearing sniffing the air. Its bulky body swayed back and forth in irritation as he sniffed a fallen piece of bark. Lifting his massive paw, he slashed the bark to bits; he then reared onto his hind legs and snarled, revealing saber-like fangs. He fell back down to the earth with a loud crash; some trees fell and shook because of the force. The form seemed to slowly drift away to reveal a shadowed man in black armor. His head swung around back and forth as if he was looking for something. His massively large body shook in anger as he smashed a tree to bits. His silver eyes darted toward a tree as his nosed twitched. He grinned manically. In a loud growling voice he yelled out, "SEREK!! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! SHOW YOURSELF YOU GOD DAMNED COWARD!!"

When nothing stirred, the bear/man roared again, "YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!! GET OUT HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!! YOU RETARD! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE SO I CAN FIGHT YOU!" He continued growling until a rustling noise was heard in one of the trees behind him. "So that's how ya wanna play huh? You cat bastard, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born." He leapt toward the bush as a large cougar reared out running away. The man transformed back into a bear and chased after it. Serek sighed in relief. He looked toward the two again.

"I'm sorry but I can't answer any questions right now, you guys need to leave, quickly, before he comes back. That clone should hold him off for a little bit. The cats aren't getting along with the bears….and the wolves have dwindled in numbers. The equality here is being broken down. This isn't good," he seemed to go into his own little world, "but I'll tell you where to go." He stretched his arm westward, "go toward the west, there are wolf tribes there. Stay away from the east and north, the bears have allied themselves with the wolverines. Your allies are south, that means cougars are your ally."

"Wait, since there was a bear here, doesn't that mean we are in Bear Territory? Why did you bring us here?" Tenten looked up at Serek uneasily.

"I- it was just some nostalgia….." He looked away with a distant look in his eyes, "you should go now." He leapt away into the forest.

Neji sighed, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, but don't carry me this time."

"Alright"

As night began to settle in the Forest, the two ninja quietly leapt away into it's dark embrace.

* * *

**HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!! I APOLOGIZE ONCE AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS FIC!! SEE YA LATER PEOPLE!! (and don't forget!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!)**


End file.
